Borracho y con saldo
by Razhelle
Summary: "Me arrepiento de haberla dejado ir, fui un estúpido, es así como terminé aquí".../—Lucy! Te amoo! ...—¿Estas borracho?...


_**Borracho y con saldo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_No hay nada mas sincero y peligroso que un borracho con saldo"_

_._

Ahí estaba él… sentado en ese bar, pues no había mejor forma de quitarse las penas que… Tomando.

¿La razón? Fácil, era un idiota.

Se arrepentía con toda el alma de haber hecho tal cosa, no era su intención lastimarla ni hacerla llorar, menos que terminara con él, la amaba con todo su ser, pero la culpa la tenía el y lo sabía.

**FLASHBACK**

Ese día cumplían un año, Natsu la citó en el lago donde siempre iban a pescar, era tanta la emoción que llegó temprano, justo para encontrarse con una sorpresa no tan grata, era Natsu, sí, pero no estaba solo, una chica estaba con él, y no la reconocía, pues no era nadie del gremio decidió quedarse a mirar, la chica se le insinuaba y cada vez se le acercaba más hasta que… lo besó, lo que la sorprendió no fue el hecho de que esa desgraciada lo haya besado sino que él no haya ejercido ninguna fuerza para alejarla, estaba completamente atónita, estaba dispuesta a irse pero la curiosidad por saber que le decía la hizo quedarse mas tiempo.

-"Esa chica…Lucy, es importante para ti ¿no?" – Preguntó – se molestará contigo…

"Pero que descarada" pensó la rubia cerrando sus puños con fuerza muy molesta.

-No… es tan …importante-. No podía escuchar bien por la distancia.

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Todo el enojo que sentía la Heartphilia desapareció abriendo paso a una tristeza infinita.

Ahora si lo odiaba, no, lo detestaba ¿como se atrevía a hacerle eso? Ella sí lo quería y demasiado.

.. .. ..

-No me mientas, los vi – habló molesta

-No sé de que me hablas, amor – le dijo tratando de clamarla

-Nada de "amor" le dijiste que no era importante para ti – todo su enojo salió a flote

-¡Escuchaste mal! Le dije que SÍ eres importante para mí – le explicó con impaciencia – si tanta desconfianza me tienes mejor ¡terminamos! – la poca paciencia que tenía desapareció, sin embargo no pasaron mas de 2 segundos para que él mismo se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

No, no lloraría por eso, y así fue se contuvo las lagrimas frente a él y por cosa de orgullo no se quedaría así. Antes de que lo dejara hablar

-¡Bien! Si te reclamo es porque eres importante para mí pero si eso te molesta, esta ¡bien! – terminó saliendo del lugar con cabeza en alto, estaba demasiado molesta y triste pero no lloraría, tenía que ser fuerte, pero unas lagrimas cayeron sin su consentimiento, pero ya era tarde para que él se diese cuenta, ya estaba lejos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sin nada mejor que hacer, fue al bar mas famoso de Magnolia, Fairy Tail, quizá fueron algunas copas de más, no lo sabía pues no se tomaba las molestias de irlas contando, salió a paso torpe del bar, desesperado por recuperarla, sacó el celular de su bolsillo recargándose en la pared, marcó su numero en cuestión de segundos, no parecía borracho en ese aspecto.

Escuchó sonar su celular, se revolvió en las sábanas molesta por el sonido, acercó su mano a su mesita de noche palpando buscando el celular… ¡Bingo! Ya lo tenía en sus manos marcó el contestador mientras un impaciente y borracho Natsu la esperaba del otro lado.

-…¿Aló?- su voz perezosa y adormilada sonaba hermosa para él.

-Lushii~… - fue lo único que pudo formular.

-…– no se había tomado el trabajo de leer de quien era el número, pero esa voz imposible de no reconocer - ¿Natsu? ¿Estas borracho? – se sentó sobre sus piernas encima de la cama, el sueño se le había ido en cuanto escuchó su voz.

-Nooo, solo fueron unas copitas de más - ignorando el hecho de que su voz sonaba muy graciosa cuando estaba borracho tomó su compostura.

-¿Para que me llamas?... ¡¿A las 2 de la mañana?! – eso explicaba el sueño que tenía.

-Perdoname lushee yo tee amo, fui un tonto, vuelve conmigo – repetía a medida que caminaba en dirección a la casa de la rubia.

-Fuiste tú el que quiso terminar- su voz sonaba triste

-¡No! Mi vida sin ti… no es nada, yo te amooo, por favor vuelve conmigo – las "copitas de más" lo hacían tambalear conforme avanzaba, en una de esas cayó torpemente al piso, tirando el celular al piso - ¡Nooo! Mi lucy ¿estas bien? Lo sientooooo – la interrogante en la cara de lucy era infinita pero una sonrisa se asomó. – Lucy por favor, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, perdóname, soy un idiota, perdí lo que más amo, haré lo que sea lushee lo jurooo.

-¿Es que acaso tienes saldo ilimitado? No lo sé natsu… - pensó pues una pequeña venganza no le caería mal…-Mmmm, quizá podrías.

-¡Lo que sea!

* * *

…

BUENO AHÍ QUEDA LA PRIMERA PARTE SALUDOS :)

solo sera un two-shot les prometo por mi vida que esta semana actualizare todos mis fics gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
